


Not in Detroit

by BbluePparadise16



Series: In Detroit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crime, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Investigation, Love, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: (Sequel of Deviation In Detroit)(A Detroit: Become Human Fanfic)(Detroit Evolution Inspired)4 years after the successful android revolution, the world is back to normal just like Julie Smith.Julie Smith is now in her last year in college together with Brent Myles, who joined her in Paris a year after the revolution. They are living together in an apartment near to their university while her mother is living near the coffee shop she created 2 years after living in Paris.Julie is happy with her life now compared to her first year of stay in Paris. She has moved on from what had happened in her last night in Detroit. She is now heading for a brighter future in order to get a job in Cyberlife.But life is not always filled with unicorns and rainbows.What will she do if Cyberlife asked help from her again? This means she has to go back to Detroit. Maybe she's okay with it.But what if she needs to go back to the Detroit Police Department to team up with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor? She's fine with Hank. But Connor?Oh, boy. It would be a miracle if Julie won't kill him right away once they meet again.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed & Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: In Detroit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864246
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another normal day in Julie's life where she had the time to work in her mother's cafe. But someone paid her a visit, making her remember the things that happened four years ago in Detroit.

**03:24:15PM : PARIS**

**Julie's POV:**

"So, that's all for today. Good job, everyone!" The 6 people sitting in the same table as me cheered in delight and thanked me before they prepared to leave the cafe.

I leaned back on my seat as I watched them whispered to each other. I waited for them to finish until they turned to look at me.

The woman sitting across me spoke up, "Julie, are you attending the Yearly Party tonight?"

I looked away nervously, "You do know that I'm not a party person, right?"

Another guy spoke up on my right, "Come on, Julie. You should attend. It's our last year and you haven't attended a single one yet."

_Jesus, peer pressure._

I chuckled, "Well, I can—"

"Oh, Julie will go, don't worry."

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I looked at the person behind me who was holding a tray under her arm.

She ignored me as she smiled at my classmates, "She'll attend the party."

My classmates cheered happily before bidding me a farewell to leave the cafe. Once they were out of sight, I stood up to look at my mother, "Mom, you didn't have to say that. I promised to spend the night with you, remember? Today was the only day I was able to visit you."

She laughed at me before waving her hand off, "Oh, hun, I've been with you for 22 years of your life. It's much longer compared to attending one party."

I smiled knowingly at her, "Mom, I—"

"Julie! Julie! Julie!"

I turned around to see my best friend running towards us. He panted as he winked at my mother as a greeting. As always, Mom just laughed at him. He's like a son to her after all.

"What do you want, Brent?" I asked him as he put his arm on my shoulder to lean on me.

I grew taller in the last four years, even taller than my mother. But Brent also grew taller which made me a little bit upset some times.

He looked at my mother, "Carla, I would like a box of your sweetest donuts and your sweetest iced coffee."

_Oh no, here we go again._

My mother cringed, "Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you that donuts don't pair well with coffee?"

"Hey! They are pretty fantastic, you know! You should try."

"No thanks, Brent. But I'd rather live."

"That's just too much!"

I looked around the cafe and saw people staring at us. All of them knew about these kinds of debate and they were used to it. Some of them were laughing already.

My mom must've noticed this so she cleared her throat before grabbing Brent's ear, "Let's continue this conversation in the kitchen."

"Ow! Carla, that hurts!" he yelped before looking at me as if he was begging me to help him.

Instead of helping him, I said, "Good luck!" I then walked towards the counter as I watched my best friend and my mother disappeared into the kitchen.

I looked around the cafe and smiled to myself. Mom was able to open this cafe in the busy streets of Paris in our second year of stay. She was able to befriend our neighbor who turned out to be a successful businesswoman. She likes my mother very much so she helped her with turning her dream cafe into reality.

Brent shortly joined us in Paris when the classes started. According to him, Detroit was getting better so he thought of following me here. Both of us are living together in an apartment near to our university.

_I'm happy now on how things turned out well. I really thought I won't be able to move on from what had happened in Detroit but thankfully I did. Everything was doing alright._

"I heard that this cafe has some really good pastries."

I looked up and saw a man with a cap on his head looking on our pastries besides the counter, "Good afternoon, sir! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you entering."

He let out a laugh and waved me off, "Oh no, it's fine, Julie."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He smiled, "Ah, yeah, it's been a long time after all." He removed his cap, revealing his LED on the right side of his head.

I narrowed my eyes at the android in front of me and whispered, "Daniel?"

"The one and only."

I froze in my spot as images of the evidence room of DPD appeared in my head. _It happened the day before... before Con—_

"Julie?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts. I shook my head and brushed it off, "I—Yeah, I uh... How are you?"

Daniel looked at me with concern in his eyes but he decided not to question me further, "I'm doing fine. I was awakened days after the revolution. I lived in Jericho for a while and got a job as a travel journalist."

I smiled at him, "So, you're roaming all around the world?"

He nodded, "Yep. I've already finished taking pictures here in Paris. I just came by to buy some pastries and say hi to you."

It feels weird seeing Daniel right in front of me. But in a happy way because I'm glad that he's alive. He wasn't able to live when deviants started to protest.

"What do you like to order?"

"Thirium croissant, please. A whole box of them."

"Coming right up!" I grabbed the tongs from the counter as well as the box. I went to the pastry counter and grabbed the thirium croissants. I put them in the box and wrapped the box properly.

"Here you go!" I placed the box on the counter.

As he paid for it, he spoke up, "When I opened my eyes, I was expecting to see you."

"What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat before grabbing the box, "Well, you were the one who activated me back then. I was expecting that you're the one who fixed me."

_I would've fixed you if **he** didn't bring me here._

I wasn't saying anything so he continued, "I'm actually surprised to see you here in Paris. Can you tell me how did you end up getting here?"

Images of **him** coming into my house and me putting my beanie on his head appeared in my head. I felt sweat formed in my forehead.

_I've already moved on from what had happened so why do I feel pain in my chest?_

I noticed that Daniel was waiting for me to answer. I would've shouted at him to tell him to leave but I took a deep breath and whispered, "Things...happened, Daniel."

He must've understood the message so he smiled, "Okay, Julie. Thanks for the pastries." And with that, he left the cafe.

I sat on the counter behind me and gripped on it. Images of what happened in Detroit appeared in my head. It was too overwhelming for me.

The people in the cafe were staring at me with concern in their eyes. I half-heartedly smiled at them to make them not worry about me. They went back on what they were previously doing but they would occasionally look at me in the corner of their eyes.

I sighed, "Fuck, I'm attending that party and get drunk so I can forget this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie attended the party with Brent. Her friend introduced her to someone.

**07:11:42PM : PARIS**

**Julie's POV:**

"Come on, Julie! You're so slow!"

I groaned as I bent down to adjust my heels, "I don't really know why I have to wear heels nor attend the party."

"Your heels aren't even that high!" Brent ran up towards me after sighing, "Look, cut our schoolmates some slack, okay? It's only fair that you finally attend a yearly party in our last year at university."

"Yeah, yeah," I stood up straightly and pushed my friend as we walked towards the house where loud music can be heard from the inside.

Brent opened the door for me and I entered inside. I looked around and saw all of the students in our year dancing, eating, singing, talking, and just chilling. Despite the loud music, the conversations from the students can also be heard since some of them are shouting anyways. I looked at the far left side of the house and saw androids talking with humans. I smiled at this.

"-ulie? Are you listening? Julie!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I shook my head as I turned on my right to look at Brent.

He chuckled, "I said the party's dope!"

I laughed at this and said, "Yeah, it is. Most students are drunk too."

"Is that Julie?"

"Oh my God, it is her!"

"This is a miracle!"

The students stopped on what they were doing and simply stared at me. They smiled at me as they've noticed my presence. _This is so awkward! I'm not used to this center of attention thingy..._

I felt Brent's chest came in contact with my back as he whispered in my ear, "They're waiting for you."

I blinked a few times before waving my hand at them, "Hey, uhh, everyone!" _I tried to be cheerful to them._

Everything fell into silence as the music stopped. I felt my heart beats faster in my chest. _Why did they stop?_

As I was about to tell Brent that I would leave, the crowd suddenly cheered and the music came back once again. The students returned to what they were previously doing earlier.

Brent appeared in front of me once again before putting his hands behind his head, "Told ya they're waiting for you."

"Why is it such a big deal anyway?"

He looked at me as if I grew a horn on my head, "Dude, you're the smartest person in our university yet you've never attended a single party! They've always wanted for you to go to the party so that they can talk to you."

"They can talk to me in the campus."

Brent shook his head, "That ain't true. You barely have time for fun time."

I tried to reason with my friend but I can't think of any because he was right no matter what I say. I sighed before smiling, "Okay, you win."

Brent winked at me before several girls walked towards us. They looked at me with shy look on their faces, "May we talk to Brent?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at my friend who obviously froze up in his position. He glared at me playfully before I looked back at the girls, "Sure."

The girls were about to grab Brent when he suddenly moved—hid—behind me as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Ladies, I'll just uh, I'll talk to you later. I just have to introduce Julie to someone, if that's okay with you?"

The girls obviously had a crush on Brent because they kept on looking at him. They were probably shocked that he sent them his famous flirty smile. But it's not really a smile for him to flirt with them. For some unknown reasons, his smile seems flirtatious towards others. "Yes, Brent."

My friend didn't miss a second on pushing me as we walked deeper inside the house. When the girls were out of our sight, Brent let go of my shoulders and stood beside me.

I watched him sigh in relief before nudging him, "Still quite a flirt, huh Brent?"

He looked at me with shocked expression before waving his hands off, "You know that I don't flirt, Julie."

I shrugged before putting my hands on my hips, "Yeah, I know. You're not even that handsome. I don't know why they have a crush on you."

He stared at me with a teasing look on his face, "Well, you had a crush on me."

I laughed, "That was four years ago, Brent."

"Still."

When Brent arrived in Paris and soon studies in the same university as I do, I confessed that I used to have a crush on him before I was brought in DPD. He was surprised at first since he didn't expect it. Since then, he would tease me every now and then about my crush on him four years ago.

"Oh, wait! Is it true that you'll introduce me to someone?" I remembered that he spoke of that earlier.

"Yep, come on. He's always wanted to befriend you. I guess he's somewhere near the backyard since the couches are placed there," Brent led the way as I walked behind him.

The backyard of the house can be seen from the inside since the walls were made out of glass. The music toned down as we walked even further inside.

I noticed that Brent was staring at me as I looked outside of the house. He pointed on the large tree near the house, "You see that big tree over there? If you want to be separated from this party to just get alone time for yourself, you can go there. Nobody usually goes there anyway."

_That's nice. I might eventually go there later._

We walked further until we approached a more quiet room. People here were just either lying on the ground because they were so drunk or they were simply sleepy. Some people were just eating silently on the couches. What caught my attention was the blonde-haired guy wearing a pair of glasses with his laptop on his lap. He didn't have any cups or plates beside him.

"Henry!" The blonde-haired guy looked upon us and smiled joyfully at Brent.

"Brent, hi!" Henry closed his laptop to stand up and walked towards us.

I chuckled lightly under my breath as I've noticed that this guy standing in front of us was a little bit taller than Brent. Therefore, I can only reach Henry's neck.

Brent looked back at me after they exchanged greetings, "Julie, this is my friend I want to introduce you with. Henry Oberson." He then looked at the tall guy who was staring at me with a shy look on his face, "Henry, this is Julie."

Something clicked on me as Henry held out a hand on me. I laughed, "I don't do handshakes, sorry. Fistbump with me instead." I held out my fist in which he contacted his.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. See ya!" And with that, Brent appeared in the crowd.

I noticed that Henry was tensing up in his spot as soon as Brent left the both of us. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, buddy. You don't need to be nervous. Why don't we sit down?"

Henry nodded as he sat on his previous spot earlier and I sat beside him. He looked at my hands before asking, "Do you want to eat something first?"

"No, no, I'm good. I've actually eaten dinner before coming here," I smiled at his concern. He smiled back before putting his laptop on his lap once again.

"Ya know, I've heard a lot of things about you," I started the conversation since I noticed Henry tensing up again. "The youngest student graduating at the age of 21. Almost beat me in several tests. And the only person who can have the same scores as I do."

Henry blushed before adjusting his glasses, "Well, yeah, that's true, I guess."

_He's so shy! No wonder he's friends with Brent. Both of them look intimidating yet they are actually cinnamon rolls deep inside._

Henry and I talked to each other for a long time. I discovered that he loves bringing his laptop everywhere he goes because he was able to take note of everything in the place he will go. I noticed that he's capable of hacking but not something major that can make the police arrest him.

After teasing him about the police arresting him, Henry glanced at me with a nervous look at his face. I asked him, "What is it?"

He cleared his throat, "Um, I guess I 'll go straight on it." Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden?

"What's your involvement in the android crimes back in Detroit?"

_What?_

I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face, "How did you know about that?" Nobody knows about this except for Brent, Mom, and the principal in the university.

Henry scratched his neck as he became more nervous, "I accidentally hacked into Fowler's files in DPD after typing the wrong code. I saw your name in it and read it."

"I..."

Henry looked at me with a worried expression on his face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that question. Y—you don't have to answer m—"

I nodded before standing up, "I'm sorry, I can't talk about this right now. I..." I suddenly felt dizziness coming over me. "I'll... If anyone asks about me, tell them I went to the bar."

Henry nodded understandingly, "Okay, Julie."

I then walked towards the crowd of people without noticing anyone of them. I need to fucking drink.

  


**???'s POV:**

I stopped my car as I looked at the house on my left. I figured that I went in the right place since loud music can be heard from the inside.

I stepped outside and looked around first to see if anyone has noticed me. Feeling content that no one was around, I walked towards the door.

I fixed my collar and my tie before taking a deep breath even though I don't really need to.

I held the doorknob in my hands and opened the door. _Hopefully, she's here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie meets Connor after four years in Paris.

**07:41:31PM : PARIS**

**Connor's POV:**

I scanned the faces of the women in the crowd, hoping that Julie was one of them. Most of them were looking at me with what Hank would call: flirtatious smile. As a respect, I smiled back at them in which they blushed. _I wasn't planning for them to take a liking for me since I only like one woman anyways._

I walked deeper inside the house while scanning their faces. Not for long, I found myself standing inside the room leading to the backyard. _She's not here._

"Are you Connor?" I turned around to look at a man wearing glasses with the same height as I do. He looked at me with recognition in his eyes.

The plan wasn't to reveal who I am unless someone recognizes me. I decided to tell the man the truth after scanning him, "Yes, I am." _Henry Oberson, 21 years old, doesn't have any criminal record._

His eyes lit up in amazement before holding out his hand, "I'm a huge fan of yours! I think you did an amazing job in the android revolution!"

I shook my hand with him as I smiled, "Thank you."

He blinked, "What brings you here anyway? I mean, you live in Detroit, right?"

"I need to find a woman. I think you know her. Her name is Julie Smith." I ignored his last question since I can't reveal the reason why I'm here.

The happiness in his eyes was replaced by sadness as he looked away. He scratched his neck, "Oh, Julie. I actually made her somewhat upset, I think. I didn't intend to do so."

I can't help but narrow my eyes on the man standing in front of me. _Did he harass her?_

"I think I brought up something that wasn't supposed to be talked about." _I think I know what that is._

He shook his head as if he regretted rambling earlier, "I'm sorry, um, she told me that she would go to the bar but I saw her going outside in the backyard as well. I haven't seen her go back inside."

"Thanks," I nodded at him. I was about to leave but I can't help but feel sad for the man in front of me. "I'm sure Julie is not angry with you. She just needs space."

He nodded before smiling back. I gave him one last smile before heading towards the backyard. I opened the sliding door and closed it behind me as I felt the cold night breeze enveloped me. Spring was almost a month away and yet it still feels cold.

_Feels..._

Back then, I would always deny that I was feeling something. It was a sign of deviancy. I never knew that I was always denying because I was afraid to be replaced by a more unique model.

_But thanks to Markus, I was able to accept who I really am. I wish I've decided to be a deviant before I sent Julie here in Paris._

I shook my head as I walked further in the backyard to look for her.

**Julie's POV:**

"Geez, I only drank one bottle of beer yet I already feel a slight headache." I rubbed the side of my head with my left hand as I looked up at the moon.

After talking to Henry, I went to the bar to grab a beer. I checked if it has lower alcohol content since I was planning to leave on my own in case Brent plans to stay.

Then, I headed towards this large tree to hang out since it was quieter. I didn't like loud music in my ears. I just want to be here with no one talking.

"Julie?"

_Well, that's what I thought._

_Wait, this is not Brent's voice. It's..._

My eyes widened in realization. _His._

I looked on my right and felt my blood drained off of my face. I rubbed my eyes and squinted them as the figure of an android walked towards me, stopping a few inches away from me.

"Connor, why are you here?" I asked the android I wasn't expecting to see in Paris after four years.

I watched his LED shifted into yellow. He stared at me with a saddened expression on his face, "Julie, I'm sorry for hurting you in the last four years."

"You think I'll believe that you came all the way here just to apologize for what you did back then? Piss off, Connor." I showed him my middle finger as I leaned back on the large tree.

"I'm really really sorry. I can explain!" The moon illuminated his face, making it more handsome than before. As an android, their appearance never changes. The only thing that they can change is their hair. Connor's hair was still the same back then. And unlike other androids, he hasn't removed his LED.

"Julie?" I looked on my left and saw Brent standing with his glare fixated on Connor.

He walked closer towards him and said, "I don't know why you're here but you better leave."

Connor narrowed his eyes on him, "I'm sorry but I think you should mind your own business, Mister Brent. This is between me and Julie."

"Motherfu—"

I put my hand on Brent's shoulder to get his attention. Both of them looked at me in surprise.

"I got this, Brent. Go back to the party. Tell them that I don't feel so good and I'm sorry."

"Then I'll bring you home—"

"No," I removed my hand from his shoulder and took a deep breath. I put it on my head to rub it, "Connor will be with me. We need to talk anyways."

I told Brent about everything that had happened when I was in DPD. I also told him about the reason why I ended up in Paris. He was protective and disliked Connor right after that. I appreciate his behavior and all but...

_I think it's time to listen to Connor. It would be selfish for me not to hear his explanation. Then, I'll see what I'll do from there._

Brent looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. He pointed at Connor as a threat before saying, "You better not harm her."

Connor nodded, "That's the last thing I would do."

Brent scoffed before turning around to go back to the party. I watched him for a while before looking at Connor, "Let's go."

I detached myself from the tree and began to walk. Unfortunately, I can't walk well because I was tipsy and my legs are wobbly.

I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand clutching mine. I looked up and saw Connor staring at me with worried eyes, "You've drunk too much, Julie. I'll carry you to my car."

_Does he have a car?_

I blinked as I felt being lifted in the air in a bridal style. Connor walked as I glared at him, "Hey! Put me down! I'm capable of walking on my own!"

I saw Connor smirk as he hummed. He remained silent as I gave up in his arms.

_I'm too drunk to fight back an android._

I leaned my head on his chest and tried my best to stay awake. But when my eyes closed, I drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor brought Julie back to her apartment.

**08:23:11PM : PARIS**

**Julie's POV:**

Connor carried me out of his car and walked towards the apartment. He looked down on me, "Where's your key?"

"Brent and I don't use keys. DNA recognition is enough." I answered as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"You and Brent live together, huh?"

I arched my eyebrows at him, "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Connor mumbled as we entered inside the apartment.

He put me on the couch near the entrance and went to the kitchen. I sat up on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, "What the fuck are you doing there, Connor? I didn't allow you to go there, stupid android."

_God, I'm so drunk. I should've checked the alcohol content on the beer._

He walked back towards me with my mug in his hand, "Drink this."

I grabbed my mug from his hand and drank the water. As I put it on the coffee table, the headache began to subside. I looked around the room to observe my surroundings.

Connor didn't switch on any of the lights. The moonlight outside illuminated the room. It hit his face, making his brown eyes appear beautiful.

_Shit, I almost forgot how handsome Connor is._

I covered my face with my hand before saying, "I'm so weak with alcohol. It's my second time after all."

I heard him move closer to me, "When was your first time?"

I gazed up at him, "Four years ago. My first month in Paris."

This made his eyes widened a bit before looking on the ground with guilt in his eyes. I let the silence surround us as I waited for his explanation. If he will not speak up, I might as well sleep here on the couch.

"About what happened back in Detroit," Connor started as he looked outside the window. "I managed to find the location of Jericho with Hank's help."

_Hmm, I'm not surprised Hank helped him. The lieutenant already showed a soft spot on him in a short period of time. He just expressed it in his own way._

I mentally chuckled at this as Connor continued, "I went to Kamski's house to borrow some clothes and asked him to help me with my plan."

He looked down on me, "My plan of getting you out of Detroit."

_But why?_

I decided not to cut off Connor. _I'm sure he'll say his reasons._

"I was worried that the deviants might resort to violence and the humans will fight back. It might put you in danger."

"Worried? You were a machine back then, right?"

"I was and I was thinking that I was only doing it for your safety. But I realized shortly after I became a deviant that I was worried about you."

_So, he forced me to go to Paris so that he could protect me?_

_But he could've told me to leave Detroit instead of inserting a needle in my neck and forcing me to live here!_

I hummed as I tried to calm myself. I didn't want to shout at Connor. I wasn't in the right condition to handle that. My head was already throbbing and stressing myself would only worsen it.

"I'm sorry, Julie. I really am. If only I could go back in time, I would've chosen to be a deviant already." Connor knelt on his one knee in front of me to look upon me. "I understand if you won't forgive me. It's all my fault anyway."

_Too much drama for me. If I haven't changed these last four years, I would've cried right now._

I sighed and crossed my arms in front of me. I closed my eyes, "For an android, you really are stupid, aren't you? Thinking lowly of me."

"What—"

"Of course, I'll forgive you," I opened my eyes to look at him as I put my arms on my thighs. "You were a confused android. You were stuck in both evil scenarios. Being spared by Cyberlife but killed your own kind or become a deviant but having the risk of being deactivated by your creators."

_It was just like what Kamski said back then. Choosing between two evils._

Connor smiled at me, "Thank you, Julie." He then stood up.

"I still have one question," I removed my heels before standing up. I mentally grinned on myself as I noticed that I had grown taller. Back then, I can only reach his chest. But now, I can reach his neck.

"What is it?"

"Why did it take you four years to apologize to me?"

He scratched his neck, "I didn't know how to approach you without making you hostile. I was busy too because of DPD needs me. I was also one of the leaders in Jericho."

I whistled, "Congratulations, then. I bet you're a detective now." He nodded to confirm my statement.

"I bet Cyberlife needs me again because you're here?" This was almost the same thing when I first met him and Hank. Brent walked with me until we arrived at my house. Then, Hank called out to me and said that Cyberlife needs me. Connor was staring at me back then while I talk to the lieutenant.

_And that's where it all started._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Connor's arms wrapping around my back and under my knees to lift me up.

_Of course, he didn't answer my question._

I looked up to watch Connor looking around. He glanced down at me, "Where's your bedroom?"

"Far right side." He nodded as he walked towards the said room.

"Hey, I might've forgiven you but I still don't trust you."

This statement made him stop in his tracks before looking down at me again with a sincere smile on his face, "Don't worry, Julie. I'm planning to make you trust me again."

_Don't say that like you'll stay for a long time._

I closed my eyes as I sighed to lean on his chest. _Come to think of it, I would've fangirl at this if I was the same person four years ago. I'll be honest, I had feelings for him back then. But I suppressed it because I wanted to befriend him._

_'Had' feelings, huh?_

_Liar._

I felt myself being put down. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. Connor detached himself from me as he grabbed the blanket from the edge of my bed. He then placed it on my shoulders as he sat down on my bed.

"When are you gonna leave?"

He removed a strand from my face before cupping my cheek, "As soon as Brent comes back."

I felt myself melting in his touch. The same melt from the hospital. I was in pain back then because of the stitches but he managed to calm me down.

His eyes widened before retreating back his hand as fast as he can as if he was surprised that he did that. He put his hands on my bed to lift himself up. He grabbed my chair from the other side of the room and placed it beside my bed, "Sleep. You need it."

I was too tired to say anything so I decided to obey him. I closed my eyes and let the sleep took over me.

**Connor's POV:**

I continued to stare at Julie's sleeping face. I noticed a lot of changes in Julie. Compared to her long black hair four years ago, it was a lot shorter now. It only reaches her neck. This appearance of hers made her look more matured and intimidating. She had grown taller, too.

Her personality somewhat also changed. She wasn't energetic anymore. She was more matured now and rarely smiles. Or maybe it was just the alcohol taking over her systems. _I hope so._

"But these things don't matter. You're still the Julie Smith I knew." I stood up from my chair and walked closer to her.

I bent down to get a closer look on her face. _Beautiful as always._ I put a kiss on her forehead before standing up straightly again.

I heard the door opened as a figure walked in. "Why are you still here?"

"I told Julie that I'll stay here until you come back."

Brent looked at Julie before softening his gaze. He looked at her thoughtfully. I looked at Julie and saw a sight that I thought I would never see again.

She's smiling. Still beautiful as I've remembered.

_I wish she'll smile like that to me._

I heard Brent sighed in relief so I looked at him. "So I guess you've explained yourself to her, huh?"

I tilted my head in confusion but I answered, "Yes."

"Look," he walked closer to me and I noticed that we almost have the same height. It dawned on me that I've never really met Brent before. I only heard her from Julie's stories.

"The reason why I was mad at you is that you hurt Julie and you left her hanging. I can't believe that you're here in Paris but I'm glad that you are actually here. I don't know why you're here honestly because I can't believe that you only came here to apologize to her."

I held back the smirk coming on my face. As expected, both of them are intelligent.

I nodded at him, "I better leave now, Mister Myles."

He nodded back as I made my way to leave their apartment.

_Their._

The fact that they are living together bothers me. But I felt a little bit of relief when I found out that they weren't sleeping in the same bed.

_Or maybe they do sleep in the same bed. He went to her room after all._

No, he might've just checked up on her to see if she already came home.

"Emotions are such a pain..." I mumbled to myself as I entered my car.

After becoming a deviant, Hank warned me about emotions. As I live longer in the same house as his, I was able to cope up with my emotions with his help. He's able to explain to me the complexity of my feelings.

_Well, he tried to explain anyways._

I started my car in order to drive away from their apartment. I set a reminder to myself that I'll go see them tomorrow.

_I should call Kamski and report back to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Brent were called in the principal's office. They needed to go back to Detroit.

**10:41:31AM : PARIS**

**Julie's POV:**

Brent wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I tried to walk off my headache after leaving our classroom. He looked at me, "Still need to go to the clinic?"

I shook my head as I stopped walking, "Compared to when I woke up this morning, I feel a lot better now."

He laughed, "You're so inexperience with alcohol, Julie."

"Thank God for that."

"Miss Smith? Mister Myles?" Brent removed his arm from my shoulders as we turned around.

My best friend froze in the spot as we realized the person who called out for us. It was the principal's secretary.

"Good morning, Miss Franxia," I smirked slightly at Brent after seeing sweat forming in his forehead. "Can we help you with something?"

As always, the strict secretary pushed up her glasses, "The principal is calling for you two. He would like to speak with you in his office right now."

Brent cleared his throat, "But we still have to attend our classes—"

Miss Franxia cut him off, "The both of you are excused already. Now come with me." With that, she turned around and walked briskly as if she doesn't care if we need to follow her.

As we trailed behind her, Brent whispered to me, "I swear, Julie, I didn't do anything illegal before I went back to our apartment last night."

I arched my eyebrows at him, "I didn't say anything about you doing something wrong. Well, did you?"

His eyes widened, "What?! No!"

I chuckled at this before shaking my head, "Relax, Brent. Stay calm, okay?"

He then mumbled, "How can you be so sure anyways?"

I ignored him as I smiled at myself. _Because I have an idea of what the principal will say to us._

In just a few minutes, we finally arrived outside the principal's office. Miss Franxia knocked on the principal's door three times before opening it slightly, "They're here."

She opened the door for both of us. I was waiting for Brent to enter first but I can see that he was scared.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me as we entered inside the principal's office.

I looked at the android standing beside the principal and smirked. _I knew it._

I let go of Brent's hand as he pointed at Connor, "What are you doing here?"

"He's the reason why we're here, Brent," I told him.

The principal nodded in agreement, "Exactly, Miss Smith."

Brent looked at me with confusion in his face, "I still don't get it." _I don't know if you're acting or you're just dumb. Probably both._

"My guess is that Cyberlife needs both of us. Something's bad is happening in Detroit."

Connor looked at me with amazement in his eyes. He smiled at me as if he was proud that I made the right assumption.

"Miss Smith, I know about your involvement with the investigations regarding deviants in Detroit four years ago. Just like back then, Cyberlife needs you. But this time, it's the both of you."

He motioned for us to sit down but we politely declined. He then leaned back on his chair, "This mission is confidential so I know nothing about it. Despite this, I'm granting the both of you to go back to Detroit for this mission."

Brent and I glanced at each other before he asked, "But we still have classes."

"You're excused already."

"But Julie and I need to study."

The principal leaned forward as he laughed, "Mister Myles, all of us in this room right now know that the both of you are intelligent enough. I'm glad to have exceptional students like you two."

I felt Brent nudging my shoulder as he whispered, "You hear that? The principal complimented me!" _You mean us._

I smirked, "Did you also hear that?"

"The what?"

"You squealing like a child."

Brent pouted at me, "You're such a downer, Julie."

I smiled at him for the last time before looking at the principal again, "I guess Connor is here because he'll be the one to take us back?"

The principal nodded before looking at Connor, "You can take them now."

"Thank you, Principal Lox." He walked towards the door before looking at us.

Brent and I walked towards Principal Lox before shaking hands with him as a farewell. "We'll come back for the graduation."

"Of course, Julie."

We waved one last time at them before following Connor outside the door.

* * *

Brent and I found ourselves standing on a plain field with Kamski's private plane in front of us.

My best friend whistled, "Damn! This is Elijah Kamski we're talking about."

I shook my head, "You're still fangirling towards Kamski."

Connor turned around to look at us after checking something inside the plane, "You can come inside now."

"Julie!"

I looked somewhere behind him as I tried to find the owner of the voice. I narrowed my eyes on the man that was running towards us, "Henry?"

"Hi!" He stopped running in front of me before putting his hands on his knees to calm himself down. "I'm not... exactly athletic so... wait..."

Brent covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. I shook my head as I playfully smiled at him. What a bully.

Henry stood up straightly as he wiped his sweat from his forehead, "I would like to apologize for upsetting you last night. I don't want our first meeting to be that bad."

"Don't worry, Henry. I forgive you. It's not your fault anyway." I tilted in curiosity, "How did you find us anyway?"

He scratched his neck as he looked away shyly, "I saw you and Brent entering inside the principal's office. I overheard your conversation. Let's just say that tracking you is the hardest hacking I've ever done so far."

I laughed at this before ruffling his hair, "Good job then. Say what, I'll get your number and call you in case we need anything."

After what had happened back in Detroit, I know that Henry can help us because he knows how to hack.

His eyes lit up as we exchanged numbers.

I grabbed my bag from the ground before walking ahead of Brent since he needed to talk to Henry.

"I got this," I told Connor before he was able to grab my bag.

His eyes widened in shock before he smiled, "Of course, Julie."

I then entered the plane and put my bag on the table. Connor walked towards me before finally grabbing the bag and put it in the compartment above us.

"Your mother messaged me just now. She said that you shouldn't worry about her. An android employee named Daniel volunteered to help her with the cafe while you're out."

_Daniel?_

"Oh, the travel journalist. Okay, then." _That's a relief that Mom wouldn't carry the burden all to herself. I owe Daniel now._

"Tell her to say hi to Daniel for me." Connor nodded one last time as he walked towards the entrance of the plane to help Brent with his things.

I settled myself on the couch as I watched Brent almost falling on the ground because he chose to carry the heaviest bag all by himself.

I chuckled at this as I closed my eyes. I wonder what kind of mission will make Kamski personally messaged the principal for me and Brent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Brent explored Detroit. They met Pedro and Gary along the way.

**02:14:32PM : DETROIT**

**Julie's POV:**

"Where should I put your bag, Julie?"

"Just put it on my bed. I'll sort it out."

Brent put my bag on top of my bed before letting out a sigh. He sat on my bed as he watched me put my clothes inside the closet, "Man, I can't believe we're in Detroit now. It feels weird."

I chuckled, "Yeah, it does."

He lied down my bed with his arms wide open, "I wonder why Kamski is not in his house right now."

I stopped for a second before continuing, "Connor didn't exactly tell us, huh."

About an hour ago, our plane dropped off on Kamski's rooftop. We explored his house for a bit as we headed outside to go to Connor's car. Turns out Connor has a car both in Paris and Detroit.

I noticed that nothing really changed in Kamski's house. He just added new rooms, another pool and a big rooftop this time. _How rich is he really?_

"This is where you used to stay back then, right?" Brent asked.

I smiled as I recalled the day Hank personally took me to this house, "Yeah. This is Hank's friend's house actually. Connor said that his friend isn't fond of androids so he left Detroit the night when the revolution happened. He hasn't come back ever since."

Brent sighed, "There are still people who hate androids. That can't be changed."

"Unfortunately."

I closed the closet before turning around to face Brent who was still lying on my bed, "What do you want to do now?"

He sat up straight as he looked at me with the most serious expression he probably has given me, "Cuddle with me."

I grabbed my thick book from my desk beside me and threw it on him, "Not gonna happen."

He yelped as it came in contact with his face, "That hurts, you know!"

"Which one? Me regretting your request or the book hitting your face?"

"Both."

I laughed at this, "Really, Brent. What do you want to do?"

He grabbed my book from my bed and walked towards my desk. He placed the book on top of it before humming, "How about we go to the lieutenant's house? You said he has a dog, right?"

"I don't think he's in there. He's probably in DPD."

Brent smiled, "Why don't we go to the station?"

I nervously cleared my throat as I came up with a reason, "We can't just waltz in there just to explore, Brent." I'm not yet ready to go there.

He put his chin in between his index finger and thumb as he hummed. He snapped his fingers as he smiled at me once again, "How about we explore Detroit? It's been a while after all."

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

"Yes! Come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as we ran towards the stairs.

"Wait! Our clothes!"

We stopped on our tracks as he looked at our clothes, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's cold outside. We should have jackets."

He grinned, "No problem! We have our jackets on the couch downstairs. We can just grab them on our way out." And with that, we ran again.

_Geez, I can't stop this guy. Oh well._

* * *

Brent and I explored Detroit. The people who were working in community services are mixed androids and humans.

The Cyberlife stores were almost the same as it is back then. The difference was that androids are no longer being displayed in order to sell them. It was more like a store for those who need spare parts and thirium. It can also be a gift shop for those who have android friends.

Some of the androids still had their LEDs on their head just like Connor. Maybe they are given the freedom whether or not to remove it.

There were groups of people that have both androids and humans in them. This made me happy that both species are finally leaving in sync.

_This is far greater than I saw four years ago._

Right now, Brent was trailing behind me as I led the way for the place where we could eat. As I found it situated in the same exact spot, I stopped walking.

Brent gasped happily, "I can't believe there's a food truck in here."

I chuckled, "Me neither. Come on." We walked towards the food truck where two men were working inside.

The familiar man glanced up at us in confusion before smiling, "I take it you're not from Detroit. Welcome to Chicken Feed. May I take your order?"

I smiled, "Hello, Gary. I didn't expect Pedro would work here."

Gary narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Do I really look different now?" I whispered to myself as I felt embarrassed for not being recognized. _I wouldn't be surprised if they can't remember me. I only met them once._

Brent laughed, "Yes, Julie. You look so different now, especially with that haircut."

"Julie?" Gary said my name as if he recognized it from somewhere. He leaned closer to me.

Pedro looked at me as well while he was waiting for the burger patties to cook. He chuckled as I noticed the recognition in his eyes, "That's the girl who was with Hank and Connor back then."

Gary's eyes lit up, "What?! You're taller now! And I haven't seen you around here in the last couple of years."

I scratched my neck, "We studied in Paris for a while. We just came back recently."

Gary glanced at Brent suspiciously before looking back at me, "I was expecting you to eat here with Connor as your boyfriend. Not with this wimp."

I laughed at this before teasing Brent, "Told ya, you're a wimp." He playfully pouted as he looked away silently.

I glanced back at Gary, "Don't worry, Gary. Brent here is not my boyfriend."

"Well, good. I only approve of Connor."

"Same here," Pedro said as he was preparing an order.

I sighed. _Geez, what's up with people trying to match me up with Connor?_

"Anyways, we would like a burger and a lot of fri—"

"Done!" Pedro exclaimed as he put out a tray filled with four burgers, two large fries, one chocolate drink, and one pineapple passionfruit soda.

Brent whistled in delight as he asked Pedro, "How did you find out this would be our order?"

Pedro shrugged, "I figured you have a large appetite. When Hank talked about Julie back then, he told me that she's a sucker for chocolate. And you've been staring at our pineapple passionfruit soda poster for a while."

_Wow, that's a great observation of Pedro. No wonder why Gary hired him._

I teased them both, "I guessed you fellas have stopped your vices?"

Gary nodded, "Hundred percent yes, we did. We're just focusing on our food truck now."

I heard Brent moaned in delight. I looked at him. He was eating his burger already. "This is so delicious! You should build a restaurant. You'll be successful!"

Pedro and Gary gave a knowing look at each other before continuing what they were doing. Gary spoke up, "Funny you've said that because a lot of people are actually giving us a headstart to build a restaurant."

I grabbed the other burger and opened it, "Why didn't you?"

Pedro turned around to face us completely, "Simple. We just don't feel it." He then continued cooking burger patties.

I nodded in understanding as I took a bite of the burger. I closed my eyes in delight as Brent spoke up, "That makes sense actually."

Gary smiled, "If the time comes when we want to have our own restaurant, then we'll do it."

_If you don't feel like doing something, then why not do it for now? That saying actually makes sense. I didn't know a person like Gary could think something like that._

Five men appeared behind us as they greeted Gary and Pedro. Brent and I moved aside as they ordered. They nodded at us in appreciation

Gary served them their order. After that, they went towards the small tables that were placed beside the food truck. It was the same as it was back then.

Brent and I went in front of the truck to continue talking to the two. "How're things in Detroit?" I asked.

Gary smiled as he wiped the counter, "Great actually. Humans and androids are going along well. But there are still people who do bad things."

"But that's fine. Connor and Hank are there to catch the bad guys." Gary finished.

Pedro spoke up, "Don't forget the new grumpy-looking lieutenant and the other android detective."

Gary's face lit up as he realized that, "Oh yeah. I totally forgot their names. Hank and Connor only brought them here once anyway."

Brent and I looked at each other with pure confusion in our faces. Gary looked at his watch before saying, "I hate to break it with you guys but I have to help Pedro back here. We have orders to deliver in the next hour."

"That's fine. Thanks for the food." Brent and I walked towards one of the tables with our food.

My friend poked me on my shoulder as I sipped in my chocolate drink, "Any idea who that lieutenant and android could be?"

I hummed, "As far as I know, Connor is the only android detective. But maybe even the android police officers can be detectives. And for the lieutenant..."

_Grumpy-looking..._

_I only know one person who could be like that._

The image of the man irritated me. I told Brent, "There was this man named Gavin Reed. He's the guy I fought with back then. He's grumpy like Hank."

I shrugged, "But it's impossible for him to be promoted nor have an android partner. He's an asshole that despises androids."

Brent finished his burger before wiping his mouth with his hand, "Ah, you've told me about him already."

Brent and I wandered in the streets until the sun sets. When we came back to our house, I received a message from Connor. According to him, he'll take us to the station tomorrow.

_I have to be prepared for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!


End file.
